Happy B-day, Gon!
by Manila Boy
Summary: Well, it's my first fic. It is mostly all about Gon winning a prize to an island with Killua. Then something happens, what do you think? Please r&r!


Author's Note: Before we start, I would just like to say that it's my first fic. But I know you people are generous enough to read and review. It's one of my masterpieces (well, I only have one) so enjoy! BTW, I don't own HXH, I just like writing. I only made up Angela (which represents my old seatmate). Other than that, I don't own the rest of the characters.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Gon! Where are you? I'm almost done cooking!" Killua shouted as the sound of frying eggs and bacon were heard from the fire.  
  
"All right! Just give me a sec." Gon ran to the campsite as he finished washing his hands on the nearby river. The smell of food was in the air. He smiled as Killua prepared for breakfast. Killua was always good at cooking when they camped. He could not imagine where Killua got the cooking talent, probably from cookbooks.  
  
"Eewwww. Gon what's that smell?" Killua sniffed as Gon sat ready to eat. "And why are your clothes dirty again? I thought you just changed your dress?" He said, noticing how dirty Gon's clothes looked.  
  
"Oh, this? Before I went to wash my hands, I went to visit Angela. She's the big bear we saw at our first arrival here. She had some trouble using the potty, so I went to help her." Gon replied with a mouthful of egg.  
  
Killua rolled his eyes and pinched his nose. "Did we come here to train or have fun? We are supposed to study and train very hard if we want to join the Spider!"  
  
Gon replied, "I know. I know. But I just can't help it. I can't stop myself from exploring this island. It's so beautiful. Anyway, I was the one who won the prize to an all-expense-paid-trip-with- you-and-your-friend-to-an-unexplored-and-dangerous-isalnd. I should have some fun to the very least."  
  
"Well, that's true. But that doesn't mean you should try goofing off. Just try to keep away from Angela, whoever (or rather, whatever) she is. We really need to concentrate on our objective. Remember that the test is not a joke. I only wish that Kurapika, or even Leorio is here. They can keep an eye on you so that you won't goof off."  
  
"Where are they, anyway?" Gon asked, changing the subject, while stuffing six or seven slices of bacon in his mouth. Killua removed his finger from his nose so he can talk easily.  
  
"Well, Leorio is in Palawan doing some research on a non- treatable disease. Hopefully he won't catch the disease himself," Killua explained, nose still wrinkled. "And Kurapika went to visit his so-called cousin in Cavite. You know, I've been noticing he has been visiting his cousin very often lately. But I doubt it if his cousin IS his cousin OR his boyfriend. I always did doubt Kurapika's sexuality," Killua muttered darkly.  
  
Gon laughed. He always did like Killua's look when he always reveals his suspicions about Kurapika. After all, he rarely did reveal his suspicions. After two years of being best friends, there are still many things Gon hadn't found out about Killua. One of these is why Killua suddenly wanted to join the Spider. He had his misgivings at first, remembering his memory when he last fought the Spiders. He always thought of them as a bunch of cruel people who always liked to kill and destroy. But all of that changed when he got to know them very carefully. True they are cruel and destructive, but they can also feel love, happiness, and depression. That's one of the remarkable stuff they had found during the time they were looking for his Dad. But that does not mean he would be-friend them. After all, they killed a lot of people and made many suffer. But he gave in when Killua suggested joining them. He got tired of Killua's sermon about them, so he said yes. Anyway, he does not want his and Killua's friendship to be shattered just because of this.  
  
Gon finished the last of his bacon. "Well, I'm done. I'm stuffed so I think I'll just go check up on Ange---"  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" Killua shouted. "YOU are going to help me wash the dishes. Then you'll change your clothes. Then we'll train very hard after that! UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"Hey, you don't have to shout. I was only joking," Gon laughed. Killua was very easy to tease. And he always looked cute when he is angry. "Don't worry, I won't go 'goofing off'. I'm not that lame," he said, sniggering. "I'll wash the dishes and you'll clean the table. Then I'll change clothes, and then we start training. Is that all right?"  
  
"Fine. I think you got it," Killua said, still fuming.  
  
"Okay then," Gon smiled. He stood up and got the dishes. He strode over the nearby river and washed them. He smiled at himself at his success. Killua's face was definitely on his mind. It always felt good, teasing Killua. And then his mind wandered and was shifted during the time of their arrival. It had been 2 days since they arrived. Their arrival to the island gave Gon excitement. No one was on the island except him and Killua. They built a camp were they would sleep and a table and two chairs for eating. His mind wandered again. His mind settled on the test. Killua was right; they should train very hard because the test IS no joke. They decided that they should stay in the island for a month. They must try to master their techniques and further improve their power during that time. They haven't done any serious training yet, but he knew they should. They have just started exploring the island. He sighed. If they continue the way they were doing now, they wouldn't do anything much here. He had just finished washing the dishes and decided to rest at a nearby tree. He was thinking for a moment, his right hand on his chin and absent-mindedly looking at the leaves, when he noticed a shadow move near one of the trees nearby. He jerked back to reality and scanned his surroundings. Someone was watching him. He stayed calm and tried to see what it is. He knew that it wasn't an animal, animals aren't too good to hide. He suspected it is a certain someone, a person who knew how to use the technique nen, because he can't feel his aura. When the shadow sensed Gon's sudden concentration, he knew he was found and jumped from the branch. Gon's suspicion was right, and ran after the shadow. However he was too late. The shadow was gone.  
  
"I thought I told you to just wash the dishes?" Killua's face looked very angry. "I have been looking for you all day, and I see that you've just been wandering in the forest. You haven't even changed your clothes!" He eyed Gon's shirt with disgust.  
  
It was late in the afternoon and the sun is beginning to set.  
  
"Gomen, Killua. I have been wandering for no reason at all. It seems that we're not the only one in this island. I sensed someone was watching me after I washed the dishes." Killua saw that Gon was nervous and frustrated. It seems that it wasn't a joke at all. The anger on his face faded a little. "What do you mean we're not alone, Gon? Do you think someone was in this island before us? If so, what does he want from us?"  
  
Gon replied, "I don't know. It doesn't seem like he wants anything from us. But, all the same, we must watch our step from now on. Anyway, I'll go to sleep. We must have an early start tomorrow."  
  
"Hey wait, we haven't even started dinner! Anyway the sun's just beginning to set."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood today, Killua. Maybe next time."  
  
Gon went inside the camp to change for bed. Killua was confused and nervous. He never thought he would ever hear Gon say something like that. He knew something was going on.  
  
"Gon! Gon! Wake up!"  
  
"Noooooooooooo!!!" Gon felt someone slapping his face. He suddenly sat up, cold sweat trickling from his hair down to his chin.  
  
"Gon! Gon, how are you?" Killua's voice seemed very near.  
  
"Hey, Killua, what happened?" Gon asked, looking at Killua with a questioning look.  
  
"How should I know? You're the one who was shouting," Killua said, exasperated.  
  
"Oh. I was just having a bad dream about the shadow I saw. I dreamed that the shadow attacked us while we were training. And took you. I could not do anything to stop it from taking you," he said good-naturally.  
  
Gon noticed that Killua was looking uncomfortable. "Hey, what's the matter? You don't usually look very depressed," he said jokingly.  
  
"I'm NOT depressed! Stop joking will you? I'm very worried about you, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry Killua. I'm okay now. You don't have to worry."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"All right. Good night then."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Both boys went back to bed. However, they just pretended to sleep. They just lay there, thinking. Gon thought about the dream. He wondered if it was a sign or something. He wished that it would never happen. But he wondered why he didn't feel nervous. The dream was a bad sign, so why is he all right? Killua was even more worried. Gon never had nightmares like these. It seems that the shadow really bothered him. He was very worried.  
  
Early in the morning, after they ate breakfast, they started their training. Killua noticed Gon's sudden determination. All day long, Gon was very watchful about everything. He knew that the shadow will come back, and he would be ready for it.  
  
It has been almost three weeks after the shadow showed up and Gon had the horrible nightmare. Gon gave up of searching for the shadow. He started thinking that it was just the trick of the light, or maybe he was just imagining things. It was very stupid of him to be affected by such a thing.  
  
It was late in the afternoon. As he went back to the camp after his training in meditating heavy rocks, he noticed something. Killua is not there. He felt nervous. Usually Killua was the one who was early to go back to prepare dinner. Then he noticed something. A shadow moved from a nearby branch. Gon tried to sense his surroundings and he felt a different aura. It moved. Gon's instinct got the better of him. He ran after the shadow, feeling its aura, which jumped from branch to branch with great speed.  
  
"Stop! What have you done to Killua?" Gon shouted to the shadow, though he knew it was no use. But to his surprise, the shadow hissed in merely a whisper, but Gon heard it, "Do you really want to know? Follow me then."  
  
The shadow continued jumping from tree to tree. It was already nighttime. He led Gon to a cave near the edge of a mountain. The shadow suddenly vanished. He tried sensing its aura, but it's gone.  
  
"Hey, where are you? Where's Killua?" Gon shouted. Then he saw the cave. He went in.  
  
The cave wasn't deep and wasn't big. It was dimly lit with torches hanging from the walls. At the end of the cave, he saw a limp form. It wasn't moving. Then he realized it was Killua.  
  
"Killua!" He ran to Killua, hoping he was okay. As he turned Killua around, he went white at what he saw. Killua was stabbed to the heart by a knife and was bleeding. Gon removed the knife and tried to stop the flow.  
  
"It's no use. He's done it now." A voice said at his back. Gon had no trouble knowing who owned it. It was Hisuka's.  
  
Gon's anger was rising. Tears were forming from his eyes. But he remained calm.  
  
"Why did you do it? Why?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. He did it to himself. He got just one message for you, though," Hisuka said with an evil smile.  
  
Gon let go of Killua. He then turned around, reflexes ready. Hisuka reached for his back. Gon was ready.  
  
"Happy birthday!" He said, giving out a birthday cake. Gon fell to the ground.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!?" Gon said as he recovered from the fall, rubbing his head.  
  
"I said happy birthday, what did you hear?"  
  
Gon was confused. What was Hisuka talking about?  
  
"Happy birthday, Gon!" A voice loomed from his back.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!" Gon's heart was beating fast. He turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Ki-Ki-Killua?" Gon was shocked at what he saw. Killua was smiling at him, though he was still bleeding.  
  
"It worked well, didn't it? It got you, didn't it?" Killua asked. Then he laughed.  
  
Gon was pissed off, "Killua, what's the meaning of this?!?"  
  
Killua then explained everything, about the prize he won was all a trick, the shadow was him, and the Killua he saw was just a fake. He had a hidden power make himself bleed. "As, you can see, it was all a trick, making you believe it was real. Thanks to Hisuka, the plan worked!" Killua said with relish.  
  
Hisuka added, "And since you'll be joining the Spider, I made sure that you get very embarrassing moments." He took a camera and took a picture of Gon. "This will be for the embarrassing album." Then he laughed. And so did Killua.  
  
"Darn you Killua, you baka, why didn't you tell me? Do you want me to die of heart attack?" he said, getting angry and red on the face.  
  
"Gomen, Gon. I couldn't think of anyway to surprise you at your birthday, so I thought of a different track. But I can't help it, you're so easy to fool," Killua managed to say.  
  
"Just next time, don't make it so real." Then he stormed off back to camp. He was still red on the face. "Don't worry Killua, I will have the last laugh."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well folks, there you have it. A little corny, but what can I say? I need your opinion, so please review, okay? 


End file.
